Collapse
by Infinity journey
Summary: Le général O'neill est de retour sur une mission en vue de signer un traiter avec les Iboutchans. La relation entre lui et Carter évolue, Daniel et Teal'c ont retrouvé l'amour, tout semble pour le mieux, et pourtant, tout pourrait basculer...
1. Come BAck

Il courait, alors que les cendres flottaient dans l'air, tout autour de lui, tel une pluie sinistre de confettis, et tandis que ses poumons brûlaient comme le feu qui s'étendait autour, que ses jambes l'écoutaient sans savoir comment, il courait. Il avançait vers ce qu'il aurait dû faire bien plus tôt, avant qu'ils ne tombent tous, un après l'autre, avant que cette histoire ne devienne un tel gâchis, funeste destin. Il serait l'engin dans sa main, arme de délivrance, l'explosif qu'il resserrait chaque fois un peu plus dans sa main moite devait les sauver, et peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Il courait, dans un regard en arrière, s'il l'avait vu, encore une fois, il aurait perdu la force, le courage, alors il courait, ignorant ses appels, ses cris, dans ce paysage noir et gris, l'air glaciale, paysage de fin du monde….

C'était un départ habituel, ils s'étaient retrouvés au pied de la porte, salle d'embarquement, carter prête, toujours la première, discutant avec Teal'c de l'importance stratégique d'aller étudier les minerais de P5Z-098. Il est entré dans la pièce souriant, oui aujourd'hui le General jack O'neill, repassait par la porte, et peu importe s'il s'agissait juste d'une mission protocolaire, une mission politique pour lier une alliance avec les Iboutchans, cela le réjouissait au plus haut point. De plus il pouvait repartir avec Carter, profiter de sa présence, d'une manière un peu différente de l'époque, avant qu'il ne parte à Washington.

Les choses avaient légèrement évoluées entre eux, elle avait pris du recul sur SG1, demandé à ne partir que pour les missions où ses connaissances étaient utiles. Oh, ce n'était rien de sérieux encore, quoi que… Elle profitait de ce temps libre pour venir lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Depuis la mort de Jacob et les quelques mots échangés dans la salle d'observation, une certaine compréhension tacite s'était installée, quelque chose de simple et naturelle, comme s'ils avaient laissé tomber tous ces interdits, décider de changer de priorité dans leurs vies, surtout que la galaxie promettait d'être beaucoup plus calme maintenant.

* * *

Il la rejoint dans le salon, elle était assise sur le canapé, les pieds nus, une couverture sur ses jambes, elle avait déjà pris ses habitudes, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Alors jack, cet idiot de Clarson ne t'a pas trop embêter aujourd'hui ? »

Il reconnut l'air moqueur dans sa voie. « Je ne vous raconterais plus jamais rien major ! »

Il s'installa sur le canapé et pris un air boudeur, elle le regarda de longue minute, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Bon si c'est comme ça, je rentre chez moi, dire que je vous avait apporté du gâteaux.. »

Elle feint de se lever mais fut stoppé par sa main sur son bras.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de vous retenir colonel, surtout si c'est vous qui l'avez cuisiné, mais si c'est ce qu'il faut pour.. » il fut coupé net par un coussin qui atterrit violemment sur sa tête.

« Sam, Sam, Sam, tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire.. »

C'est ainsi que commença la bataille de polochon, des objets tombèrent, des coussins s'ouvrirent, mais peu importe, ils étaient chez jack, et elle avait réussi à accepter et intégrer cette certaine insouciance, qui faisait de lui cet être exceptionnel. Ce qu'il préférait, lui, dans ces instants, son rire, cristallin, qui emplissait son appartement, le réchauffant quelque peu.

La bataille se termina quand tout deux tombèrent à terre, elle la première, lui freinant sa chute pour ne pas l'écraser. Il s'arrêtèrent, pris par leurs rires, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges, et après quelques minutes à se calmer, lui se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Elle y répondit volontiers, glissant sa main dans les cheveux. Et comme de nombreux soirs, l'insouciance laissait place à la passion, l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et alors que leurs mains glissaient sous leurs vêtements…

* * *

… « Jack ! JACK ! »

Il sortit de sa rêverie pour voir Daniel, devant lui, pourrait-il dire qu'il lui avait manqué, a cet instant il ne savait pas… Daniel, petit archéologue réservé mais plein de vie, les cheveux longs, perdu après la disparition de sa femme, qui était devenu cet ami, bien plus imposant, et a ce qu'il avait compris dans une relation avec leur aliène de coéquipière. Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là, ni Cameron, il n'était que SG-1, la vielle SG-1. Et cela le réjouissait, tous, ici, à travers ces années, ces voyages avaient réussi à construire, ou reconstruire leur vie, ils s'étaient trouvé une famille.

« Vous allez vous dépêcher ! Les iboutchans vous ont sûrement préparé un accueil devant la porte, et je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils nous attendent. »

Oui, une famille, pour le meilleur, et le pire…

Alors que Daniel passait la porte, tout enthousiaste, Teal'c le suivit calmement, tandis que Sam le rejoint à ses cotés.

« On a la tête ailleurs général ? »

Il la regarda et lui sourit « Je ne fais que penser au plaisir que va être cette mission à vos cotés colonel. »

* * *

Si seulement ses paroles étaient vrai…

A suivre…


	2. Beautiful day

Les Iboutchans étaient un peuple très chaleureux, très énergique. Ils vivaient simplement, à côté de technologies issus d'une ancienne colonie, que carter supposait être les anciens, en plus de cela la planète regorgeait de minerai qui ressemblait fortement à du trinium, plus pure, et en plus grande quantité que sur la planète du « ki ». Cette planète était un rêve pour Carter, et Daniel était passionné par la culture des Iboutchans.

Ils vivaient dans de grandes structures en pierre, finement taillées, c'était un peuple anciennement nomade qui avait posé ses affaires ici et n'était jamais partit. Ils ne demandaient pas grand-chose en échange d'une probable exploitation de leur planète, l'instruction sur l'électricité, la maitrise des récoltes, etc… des choses simples à apporter de la part de la terre. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à faire fonctionner les appareils anciens qui se trouvaient par ci, par la, et Carter supposait que leur fonctionnement nécessitaient du gêne ancien, d'où l'approbation et l'idée d'intégrer à nouveau O'neill dans l'équipe, le temps d'une mission.

Ils avaient été accueilli avec beaucoup de bonne humeur, et emmener au centre du village, où un buffet se préparait, et où les attendaient les représentants de leur peuple. La route était entourée de paysages magnifiques, de grandes cotes qui s'étendaient sur la gauche, au pied des quelles un lac, d'un bleu turquoise qui défiait les mers tropicales de la terre, sans les plages...

« Vous pensez à la pêche mon général ? »

Il se retourna, coupé dans ses pensées, vers son colonel souriant, savait-elle seulement que cette eau lui faisait pensée à la couleur de ses yeux, ou simplement à quel point il pensait à elle ces derniers temps, non elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout de suite à quel point il pouvait être sentimental.

« Evidement ! Si tout se passe bien, et que j'ai du temps pour moi je n'hésiterai pas ! Ça ne vous dit pas carter ? »

Ils évitèrent de pensée au regard de Daniel ou teal'c sur eux, ils ne leurs avaient rien dit, surement s'en doutaient-ils, ils ne se cachaient pas vraiment face à eux, juste un peu de pudeur, dut a la récence du changement… Ils savaient que leurs amis n'étaient pas dupes.

« Je ne sais pas mon général, mais de toute façon j'ai trop de travail ici, moi »

« Moi », juste ce mot aurait dû les trahir, mais seule le petit sourire sur la bouche de Daniel fut un signe qu'il avait compris. Sam ne se le serait jamais permit dans cette situation.

Ils se sourirent sous le regard « méchant » d'O'neill. Daniel était sûr que s'ils le pouvaient ils se tiendraient la main et gambaderaient devant eux. Il faudra tout de même mettre cette histoire au clair au retour de cette mission. Il regarda le jaffa à ses côtés, stoïque, mais au fond de ses yeux, il voyait aussi l'amusement de ce faux secret, l'apaisement issue de l'équilibre qu'ils avaient tous trouvé.

« Bon si j'ai bien compris, aujourd'hui et demain, on s'occupe de ce traité, Moi et Daniel, pendant que Teal'c et carter iront faire joujou. Et après à moi le repos dans cet endroit magnifique ! »

« Pas vraiment Jack, Sam aura surement besoin de vous pour tester la technologie ancienne »

Il fusilla Daniel du regard, évidemment, il avait raison.

« Evidement... Mais vous connaissez notre efficacité quand il s'agit de trouver des technologies pour sauver le monde, ou pour sauver le monde tout court, vite fait bien fait, et après je vous laisse à vos cailloux ! »

« Toujours pas Jack, Sg-3 viendra s'en occuper et nous…. »

« RAAA ! Daniel ! Je trouverais bien une excuse alors pour rester quelques jours de plus ici, n'êtes-vous pas tenté ? »

« Evidement mon général, mais personnellement j'aurais surement aussi hâte de rentrer à la base continuer à étudier tout ça. »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Daniel et Sam derrière lui. « Vous êtes.. »

« Incorrigibles »

Tous se tournèrent vers Teal'c, qui s'était hâté de finir la phrase du général.

« C'est ça teal'c !... teal'c ? Auriez-vous envie de vacances ? »

La conversation dura tout le long, légèrement, la porte était loin du village, et ils eurent tout le temps de continuer comme cela.

* * *

Sam travaillait depuis quelques heures déjà, sous les yeux attentif de Teal'c, il y avait 4 ou 5 objets anciens intéressants dont elle pouvait juste supposer une possible utilité. A vrai dire , elle commençait à s'arracher les cheveux à ne rien trouver, rien pouvoir en dire.

« Vous devriez peut être faire une pause Colonel Carter » Teal'c s'était avancer vers elle une main attentive sur son épaule.

« Il a raison Carter ! » Elle se retourna vers le colonel qui s'approchait tandis que Teal'c se relevait.

« Ou est Daniel ? »

Il enleva sa casquette pour passer une main dans ses cheveux alors que Carter se levait

« Heuum à vrai dire, je n'en pouvait plus, Daniel ne fait que parler de points qui ne sont pas vraiment intéressants pour ma part, je lui ai dit que je lui faisait confiance, et que j'allais faire une pause. »

Carter se pencha pour voir 3 jeunes enfants cacher derrière un rocher derrière lui.

« On dirait que vous avez des admirateurs O'neill. »

« Je sais Teal'c, ils me suivent depuis qu'ils m'ont vu... Jouer »

« Jouer ? »

« Oui, a la balle »

Carter sourit alors que Teal'c montait son éternel sourcil. Cette balle avait fait apparition lors de plusieurs missions plutôt calmes, lors de long voyages sur des vaisseaux mère Goa'uld, etc…

« Alors cette pause carter ? Teal'c ? »

« Volontiers mon général » Teal'c se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

C'est ainsi qu'une petite balade se transforma en animation de centre aéré, alors que O'neill montrait à un petit groupe d'enfants comment jongler, devant leur yeux étonnés, Teal'c s'amusait à courir avec une troupe d'enfant à ses pas, sur son dos, qui voulait tous faire tomber le grand balaise.

Jack se retourna vers Sam et souris devant le regard qu'elle portait sur lui, il mima un « bisous » et laissa les trois petites balles aux enfants, avant de la rejoindre.

« Il faudra prendre de réelle vacances une fois »

« Serait-ce une invitation ?» lui répondit-elle avec un air taquin.

« A vous de me le dire colonel, » dit-il en se relevant. Elle comprit pourquoi quand elle vu Daniel et Tarek, le chef du village s'approcher, surement ayant fini pour la journée.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée ils se retrouvèrent tous autour du grand buffet. La soirée continua dans l'humeur de la journée. Tarek leur avait présenté sa femme, et ses enfants, qui faisaient partit de la petite troupe qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré l'après-midi. Ils avaient mangé avec la quasi-totalité du village, à se remémorer de bons moments, et profiter de la tranquillité de la mission.

En fin de soirée Sam les quitta, épuisé par sa journée et quelques minutes plus tard, jack fit de même, tout le monde compris que ce n'était pas réellement pour les mêmes raisons, surtout au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il s'enfuit.

« Sam ! »

Carter se retourna et vit le général qui essayait de la rattraper en crapahutant à travers les rocher, la grande habitation où ils logeaient se trouvant en haut d'une grande colline.

« On est fatigué mon général ? » dit-elle en reprenant sa marche, une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés.

« Non pas vraiment, j'ai eu peur que tu te fasses agresser en pleine nuit, dans ce milieu si hostile »

« Bah voyons » Elle sourit et se retourna vers lui. « Tu n'avais rien d'autre en tête ?»

« bah peut-être, mais.. »

« Jack, nous somme en mission » dit –elle en le coupant, se retenant de rire devant le visage déçu du général. Il s'arrêta devant la bâtisse et se retourna vers elle, les bras en l'air. « Tu parles de cette mission, on a jamais eu plus calme comme mission »

« Jaaaaack… » Ses yeux de chien battu la laisserent sans mot, mais elle ne fléchi pas.

« Sam, j'ai tellement envie de toi, tu ne vas pas laisser ton pauvre général dormir tout seul, on pourrait.. »

« STOP STOP STOP ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous deux brusquement vers l'archéologue qui venait de les interrompre, leurs grands yeux ne trompaient personne, et aucun d'eux ne réussit à dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ecouter, je me disais que votre discrétion pouvait être de trop, mais si c'est pour entendre ce genre de détails, stop ! »

Il entra dans la maison, amusé de la situation, les laissant tous les deux pantois devant la porte.

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, un petit sourire qui se dessina sur leurs visages quand la situation s'éclaircit dans leurs esprits, depuis quand les entendaient-ils ?

C'est alors qu'il ressortit avec de petit yeux plantés sur eux « et surtout, ne vous embêtez pas pour nous ! On est content pour vous, tant qu'on n'a pas le droit à ce genre de détails évidement, alors profitez ! »

Il repartit cette fois définitivement et les laissant complètement scié sur le pas de la porte.

« Bon tu vois, même Daniel l'a dit, alooooors, tu me laisse venir ? »

Et soupira et le regarda dans les yeux, l'index en l'air et un faux air sévère « d'accord, mais juste pour dormir Jack ! »

« Oh ca je ne promets rien ! » elle baissa les bras et entra à son tour, jack juste derrière elle.

* * *

Elle dormait dans ses bras, quelques mèches de cheveux retombant légèrement sur son visage, la lune éclairant pas la fenêtre son visage plus pale, si fin. Il aimait tout chez elle, chaque petit détails, ses lèvres, si douces quand elle l'embrassait. Elle avait fait de sa chambre un endroit si doux, si confortable, chassant la plupart des fantômes, cauchemars, un peu de son passé qui était trop coller à lui dans sa solitude. Elle illuminait chaque moment de sa vie maintenant, chaque appel, chaque visite, quelques coups à sa porte suffisait à le mettre dans tous ses états. C'est dans ces pensée qu'il n'aperçut pas les deux perles bleu qui le fixait alors, c'est seulement quand sa main se posa sur sa joue qu'il réagit.

« A quoi pensez-vous mon général ? »

« A quel point je suis chanceux.. » Elle sourit doucement et posa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime Jack, tu n'imagines pas à quel point… »

* * *

Peut-être est-ce là qu'il aurait dû se rendre compte que son amour l'aveuglait et qu'il avait laissez de côté son habituelle vigilance…. Car c'est cette nuit-là que tout est allé de travers, évidemment, il n'aurait rien put y faire, mais il aurait peut-être pu être plus préparé…


	3. threat

**Désolé pour l'orthographe, je pensais m'être amélioré, alors si n'importe qui est intéressé pas la correction de mon texte, c'est sans problème! ^^**

* * *

Ils étaient tous deux dans le parc, la journée était splendide. Les enfants jouaient avec des fontaines à eau pour tenter de se rafraîchir. Ils s'étaient installés dans l'herbe, un petit brin d'ombre que personne n'avait trouvé. Elle n'était vêtu que d'un petit short et un débardeur, rien d'autre ne serait allé sur sa peau par cette journée caniculaire, et lui ne s'en plaignait pas.

Ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi, il s'était allongé et elle s'était posé sur son épaule.

« Oh, un éléphant ! »

« Jack ? » elle se redressa en souriant quelque peu pour le voir. Elle adorait sa spontanéité, bien qu'elle ne comprenait rien.

« Dans les nuages Sam ! »

Elle se redressa réellement pour pouvoir fixer jack correctement « n'est-ce pas un peu cliché pour vous mon général ? » Le jeu du général, jack, colonel-Sam, s'était instauré dès le début, jack avait eu beaucoup du mal à laisser tomber le « carter » qui ressortait encore souvent, volontairement ou involontairement.

* * *

« Jack, jack ! » il sentait quelqu'un le secouer, depuis quand dormait-il aussi bien ?

« Humm »-« Jack, réveille-toi, doucement et regarde ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Sam au-dessus de lui, assise dans le lit, elle était sur le qui-vive, il ne mit que quelques minutes en plus pour comprendre. Un petit drone flottait devant eux, petite boule de métal qui flottait, une pince pendant légèrement sur le côté, des capteurs sur ce qu'il voyait comme une tête, un petit robot parfait pour un petit dessin animé pour enfant….

« C'est quoi ça ? » Il tourna vers Sam espérant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il se passe.

« J'en sais rien Jack, il est entré par la fenêtre. » cela dit, le petit robot repris son chemin et ressortit par la fenêtre. « Ca ressemble à la technologie ancienne, mais je ne l'avais pas encore vu… »

« Moi je ne trouve pas ça très rassurant ! »

* * *

Ils avaient tout de suite accouru chez Daniel et Teal'c après la petite visite,

« Je sais Daniel, mais il ne nous a rien fait encore »

Jack se retourna vers Sam, retenant les mots que Daniel finit par prononcer « Vous vous souvenez de cette planète, celle où l'on a perdu Janet, Sam ! »

« Daniel… » Essaya-t-il de souffler pour le calmer. « En tout cas, la planète est habité ! Prenons le plus de précautions possibles. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Jack, le voilà de retour, le chef de sg-1, mais cette fois Daniel avait raison et il n'y avait pas à réfléchir, n'avait-il pas souvent raison…. Ca il ne lui avouerait pas !

« Bien, allons en parler à Tarek.. »

* * *

Tarek, comme son peuple, avait refusé de s'en aller, ne croyant pas en une réelle menace, la technologie aliène les entourait depuis leurs naissances et aucun d'eux n'était étonné d'en découvrir d'autre de temps en temps.

« Jack on doit les convaincre ! »

« Je sais Daniel ! Mais j'ai déjà tenté tout ce que je pouvais, on va rentrer à la base et faire un rapport au général ! »

« Jack ! »

« QUOI ? Quoi Daniel ? Vous voulez faire quoi ? » Voilà, la colère, la frustration, la peur qu'un évènement dramatique ne se reproduise…

« Laissez-moi leur parler encore jack » Daniel s'était calmé, et lui parlait tranquillement, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de rendre fou Jack à ce moment."Je veux juste essayer encore une fois»

« Et moi je pourrais continuer à étudier les quelques appareils que j'ai pu répertorier pendant ce temps, ça pourrait peut-être les aider ! »

Jack se tut quelques seconds, semblant réfléchir, hésiter.

« Bien » il redressa la tête vers son équipe « Colonel, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire, peut être que j'arriverai à faire marcher quelque chose avec mes "pouvoirs magiques!". Teal'c, allez à la porte, prévenez le général et vous Daniel chez Tarek, et s'ils ne veulent vraiment pas de notre aide nous partirons, au moindre grabuge vous venez en courant nous rejoindre carter et moi! »

Le regarde de Daniel sur lui était simple à décrypter , il comprenait ce qu'il se passait, Jack avait peur, il était attaché maintenant, et imaginer que ce qu'il c'est passé avec Janet se reproduise avec Sam, lui, ou même Teal'c, oui, ils étaient heureux maintenant, ils avaient quelque chose à perdre. Oh il était sûr que jack ne laisserais pas réellement tomber ce peuple, il restait "Jack", mais à ce moment-là, prendre une décision ne lui était plus aussi simple, et rationnel.

* * *

Elle l'entraîna dans la grotte où se trouvait ce qu'elle espérait être une arme. Elle observa jack quelques secondes, il était redevenu le militaire, plus soucieux, sur ses gardes, plus réservé, la pensée que peut être son bonheur n'était plus là, la retraite, la traversa, pour lui et pour elle, mais elle se concentra sur la mission.

Ils avancèrent doucement, proche l'un de l'autre, observant chaque détail de l'édifice. Lorsqu'ils passèrent sur un cercle au sol, celui-ci s'illumina, un frisson le parcourut, plus qu'un frisson, quelque chose l'avait parcouru, de haut en bas, une énergie...

« Tu as senti ? »

« Oui, Sam, je crois qu'il m'a reconnu »

Elle sourit et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'appareil. « Lors de mes premières observations j'ai pu constater que l'appareil et le cercle n'étaient pas reliés, je n'y ai pas trop prêté d'attention, je pense que c'est ça qui est important ! » dit-elle enthousiaste en pointant l'objet qui trônait au centre de la salle. Jack fit le tour pour l'observer, sans un mot. « D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il contient une forte source d'énergie, d'où l'idée que ce pourrait être une arme puissante... »

« D'accord, et ça marche comment ? »

« Ça c'est à toi de me le dire » ils se regardèrent quelques seconds, chacun d'un côté de la machine.

* * *

Un enfant s'était approché d'eux et les regardait sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi. « Je peux avoir mon ballon ? »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, pour voir l'objet désiré juste à côté de leur couverture. Sam lui sourit, saisit le jouet et lui jeta doucement. « Tient ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire, le garçon la remercia et s'enfouit rapidement. Jack l'observai, la façon dont ses yeux étaient perdus sur le groupe d'enfant qu'avait rejoint l'intrus… Son regard n'était pas joyeux, plutôt mélancolique, triste, il détestait ça, et comprenait tout de suite que ses yeux étaient aussi pleins de désir, le désir d'être maman… Mais lui, en était-il capable, il se sentait vieux, et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour Charlie ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté.

« Sam.. ? »

« Tu veux encore des enfants Jack ? » La question, si brusque l'étonna.

« Heu, je... Saaam. »

« Tu sais que j'en rêve jack, je n'ai jamais encore eu cette chance, et je ne sais pas si je peux concevoir de ne pas tenter ma chance avant d'être trop vieille »

Il ne dit rien, habituellement il aurait trouvé de quoi plaisanter, mais il savait qu'elle était trop sérieuse pour ça. Elle le regarde de longues minutes, ses yeux de plus en plus humides.

« Sam… Je, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose, je suis déjà vieux et … »

Elle se leva brusquement, et le regarda, sans colère, juste des larmes sur ses joues « Jack, on ferait mieux d'arrêter alors… je t'aime plus que tout, mais je dois penser à ça, je veux une vie simple, des enfants, un mari aimant, et tout ça ensemble… il faut que je réfléchisse. »

Il ne dit rien, sachant qu'elle avait raison, et la laissa partir.

Le soir-là, il était rentré tard, restant assis au parc encore de longues minutes, perdu, abasourdi… Sur le chemin il avait commencé à penser à sa vie, à son sens, elle n'en avait aucun sans Sam, mais pouvait-il se permettre d'avoir un enfant maintenant ? Ses pensées bifurquèrent sur Charlie, Charlie, son petit ange, l'amour de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas su garder, pas su protéger, bon dieu, comment pouvait-il imaginer recommencer cela, reprendre le risque de tout briser, il avait peur, voilà ce qu'il était, un vieux général terrifié par la vie, alors qu'à lui tout seul il avait affronté bon nombre de Goa'ulds… Sa vie allait-elle redevenir comme avant, solitude, remords, secrets ? Comment pourrait-il supporter de revenir en arrière... Il s'arrêta devant sa maison en apercevant une forme sous son porche, Sam… En entendant ses pas elle redressa sa tête, le visage plein de larme, les yeux rougis par les dernières minutes qu'elle venait de passer. En le voyant elle lui bondit dessus pour se blottir de force dans ses bras, jack resserra son étreinte, ne comprenant pas tout, mais savourant sa simple présence qu'il avait pensé perdue.

« Je suis désolé Jack, si désolé, peu importe si l'on a des enfants, si l'on vit longtemps ou pas, je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi, après tout ce temps à attendre, Jack... je ne sais pas ou j'avais la tête ! »

Il resserra encore son étreinte, dessinant de doux cercles dans son dos. « Chut, mon cœur, calme toi, ce n'est pas grave.. » Elle tremblait, épuisée dans ses bras « tu sais, les enfants, on en reparlera, d'accord, je ne peux rien promettre, mais laisse-moi du temps… »

Elle s'écarta de lui et tenta de sourire à travers les sanglots. « J'attendrai jack.. »

* * *

**N: J'ai lu que la première partie de mon histoire plaisait beaucoup, le flash back,a vrai dire mon histoire va y ressembler de plus en plus, d'où "Collapse".**


	4. Frozen

Ce fut seulement quelques heures après que tout avait dérapé, en quelques seconds un vaisseau inconnu était apparu dans le ciel, tout ce si beau paysage était vite devenu sombre, gris. Ils avaient commencé par tirer sur les habitations, il n'y avait aucune négociation, ils étaient venus pour détruire, qui qu'ils soient.

Carter et lui n'avait rien trouvé sur l'appareil, seulement réussit à faire un peu de lumière, ils seraient restés le plus tard possible, si un rayon n'avait pas téléporté l'engin. Depuis ils couraient vers un point de chute établit avant de se séparer. Leurs pensées étaient pour Daniel, espérant qu'il les rejoindrait, et Teal'c en espérant qu'il ne serait pas déjà de retour, au mauvais moment…. Et les iboutchans, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ces enfants, leurs mamans, ces personnes adorables qui n'avaient eu que de bonnes attentions envers eux.

Et maintenant ils crapahutaient dans les roches, à l' abri des arbres, à courir en essayant de fuir les bruits effrayants qui semblaient les suivre. Leurs souffles étaient dures, dans la précipitation, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers elle, veiller qu'elle était toujours juste derrière lui, il savait qu'elle était loin, pensées militaires, concentrée, ou peut-être culpabilité, d'avoir voulu rester, elle ne devait pas… dire que cela devait être des vacances…

C'est à ce moment que surgit une bête informe, hideuse, sûrement l'un d'eux… Grand, très grand, sa peau n'était pas molle, ni dure, comme une peau de crocodile, mais lisse et brillante, ses yeux était tout noir, seul un point s'illuminant à la lune, D'apparence humaines, il était plus trapu, et de sa tête sortait quelques « tentacules » tout aussi solide que le semblait sa peau, telle des mèches de métal semblant pouvoir briser n'importe quel os, il était terrifiant.

Le coup partit plus vite qu'il ne put comprendre, tous se passa très vite il se sentit voler en arrière, loin en arriere et s'inquiéta quand il sentit quelque chose en feu dans sa poitrine. Sam ! Il tenta de se redresser, pour la voir captive de la bête, qui lui tenait le bras, et semblait l'observer. « Ai sira kin Iboutchans… ».

Ils tentaient de lui parler, et le manque de réponse sembla l'énerver immédiatement, la bête prit une énorme branche de bois et sembla la hisser pour frapper Sam. Son cœur fit une embardée, non pas ça. Le cri était sortit de lui, au-delà de sa volonté, il voulut se hisser sur ses pieds, mais son corps semblait ne plus lui répondre. Malgré la panique, la folie qui avait pris possession de son corps… tout était flou, plus lent pour lui, vaporeux…

étonnamment, la bête répondit à son cri, par un son strident, terrifiant, qui brisait la nuit déjà glaciale, la plongeant dans les ténèbres qui s'étaient abattues. Elle laissa tomber la branche et sembla se tenir ce qu'il pensait être son ventre. Il commença à comprendre quand il vit Teal'c, son arme fumante derrière la bête. Sam se redressa rapidement regardant dans sa direction, et il sentit quelqu'un le soutenir, Daniel… Le soulagement était immédiat, malgré la situation catastrophique, ils étaient réunis. « Ca va aller Jack ? »

Il se tourna vers Daniel, tentant de reprendre le contrôle.

« Oui Daniel, je suis juste un peu sonné. »

« On ne peut pas attendre, il n'est pas mort, et ses congénères l'ont sûrement entendu ! » La voix de Teal'c résonnait gravement dans la forêt.

Daniel le hissa plus haut et l'aida à avancer, les quelques premiers mètres, le temps qu'il aille mieux, et quand ce fut le cas, se fut Sam qui se mit à ses cotés, se fondit dans son ombre, sûrement inquiète, sans contact physique, mais assez proche pour être rassurée…

Et inconsciemment, sans se soucier du reste, il saisit sa main, pour la rassurer, pour se rassurer, la savoir prêt de lui, saine et sauve. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, il fallait aller vite, mais cela suffit à les réconforter de la frayeur qu'ils avaient eu. La perdre...

Teal'c ouvrait la marche, rapidement, sûrement, Daniel au centre et eux juste derrière,

* * *

La nuit devint encore plus froide, la température, comme l'atmosphère grisâtre et pleine de ses morts qui gisaient sûrement par centaines chez les iboutchans. Le bruit des bombardements avait cessé peu de temps avant, ils avaient marché le temps de trouver un abri, ignorant l'éclat dans la nuit des flammes qui envahissait le village plus loin. Ils devaient réfléchir… Les regards étaient dures, il ne pouvait tous que penser à ce que pouvait subir ce pauvre peuple en ce moment, la plupart avaient fui, mais les bêtes devaient les traquer eux aussi. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé, ils venaient de trouver une grotte, l'entrée était étroite, discrète, ils s'étaient rapidement installé et avaient sorties leurs couvertures chauffantes.

« Daniel ? Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé au village ? »

Daniel sortie de la rêverie dans laquelle il était plongé pour se retourner vers Jack « J'essayais de les dissuader de rester ici… ils étaient presque convaincus, le vaisseau est apparu, seul, je n'en ai jamais vu de comme ça au part avant. Les iboutchans n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir, la plupart ont été décimé par les explosions ou les flammes, c'était terrible… » Sa voix s'était coupée,lui incapable de continuer. C'est Teal'c qui prit le relais.

« J'avais fini mon rapport au général Hammond qui avait autorisé notre retour avec la population, j'ai entendu les coups de feu, je me suis précipité pour rejoindre le docteur Jackson, je l'ai trouvé à l'abri avec un iboutchan, celui-ci était mal au point et nous as dit de fuir. » Il se retourna stoïque vers Daniel. « C'était la seule chose à faire »

Devant le regard incertain de Daniel, Sam ne put s'empêcher de commenter « C'était la bonne chose à faire. »

« Moui... En attendant,on ne sait pas qui ils sont, et vous? vous avez trouvé quelque chose quant a la technologie ancienne ? » Son regard était fuyant, comme lui essayait de détourner la conversation. Ceci n'aurait pas dû arriver, ils auraient dû les convaincre…

« Ils ont tout pris » Daniel et Teal'c se retournèrent, surpris, vers jack, qui les regarda, navré « Oui, téléportation.. » répondit-il en "imitant" la chose avec ses mains.

« C'est exacte, on avait à peine réussi à faire marcher l'engin, il a fait de la lumière, et il a disparu. » Sam soupira et regarda Jack « ça aurait pu marcher.. »

« Peut-être, mais maintenant il nous faut un autre plan. »

Ils se turent quelques minutes, Daniel dans ses pensées, aussi sombres soient-elles, lui serrait légèrement ses cotes endolories avec son bras, espérant n'avoir rien de grave, rien qui ne nuirait à leur survie.

« Jack, laisse-moi regarder » Il se retourna vers Sam, à vrai dire ils s'étaient tous retourné vers elle, elle l'avait appelé Jack. Finalement tous retournèrent à leurs pensées, ceci n'avait pas d'important, dans le moment, ni joie, ni étonnement, non. Il lui sourit timidement pour la rassurer « Non, merci, je t'assure, je n'ai rien. » Il ignora son regard septique et reposa son regard vers le feu, que faire maintenant ?

* * *

« Saaaaamm »

Elle sourit en écoutant les plaintes de son compagnon à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je sais je sais, ce ne sera pas long, Sg-3 à ramener quelque chose de très intéressant et je tiens à l'étudier. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais la ! »

« J'espère bien ! »

Son anniversaire, il n'avait presque plus d'importance avant, avant qu'il ne soit une raison pour ramener Sam à lui, une raison de se faire « dorloter » par sa bien aimée, une raison d'apprécier cette journée.

« Tu sais que je m'ennuie ici tout seul ? »

« Je suis partie il y a deux jours ! »

« Oui et bien, c'est trop long ! » Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je pourrais prendre ma retraite et revenir dans le Colorado.. »

Elle sourit encore, heureuse, c'est la première fois qu'il entreprenait quelque chose qui impliquait le mot « sérieux ». Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, et surtout, même si il ne l'avouera pas, qu'il était effrayé. Elle ne savait pas trop la raison, et supposait qu'il en était de recommencer quelque chose qu'il avait déjà tenté et ou, et elle détestait cette pensée, il aurait échoué. Non elle savait qu'il était un homme exceptionnel, mais n'était pas sûr que lui le sache.

« C'est à toi de prendre cette décision, jack… en attendant je serais la demain, avec un gros gâteau et plein de surprises ! »

« Youpi ! »

C'est comme ça que « Thor », petit berger australien de 3 mois et apparut dans la vie de jack le jour de son anniversaire. Elle avait eu peur de sa réaction quelques minutes mais fut immédiatement soulagé quand elle le vu fondre sur le chiot comme… un enfant qui aurait découvert le chocolat !

Le cadeau parfait, à vrai dire, il ne s'est plus ennuyé d'elle quelques jours, ce qui commença à la faire douter de son cadeau, et aussi, le fait que jack appelle Sam « Maman » quand il parlait d'elle au chien aurait dû l'inquiéter, mais finalement tout est rentré dans l'ordre, au bout d'une semaine il la harcelait déjà au téléphone, mais cette fois pour lui conter les exploits de Thor… et continuer à se plaindre de son absence.


	5. abyss

_**J'espère que je ne suis pas trop longue mais j'ai besoin de mon moment d'inspiration pour me lancer, alors voila ! Une petite suite !**_

Il n'était pas question, voir pas possible d'établir un plan sans connaître l'ennemi. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui ils pouvaient être, aucune idée de leur évolution technologique, de leur nombre… De leur connaissance de la porte.

Ils avaient donc décidé, malgré les risques, de se rapprocher de leur point de départ, finie la fuite, ils devaient savoir à qui ils avaient à faire. Ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes pour l'aller, pas loin l'un de l'autre, juste pour être plus discret. Lui se faufilait avec Daniel dans les arbustes et autres plantes pendant que Sam et Teal'c se dirigeaient un peu plus vers la gauche, en direction de la porte.

Ils arrivèrent au camp qu'avaient installé les aliènes, ou ce qui ressemblait à un camp, fatigué d'être aux aguets sans arrêt, d'être sous tensions à se cacher dans ses broussailles. Ils avaient attendu la nuit, et celle-ci était tout aussi fraîche que la dernière. Il tendit sa gourde à Daniel qui semblait à bout de force, tout en observant la scène devant eux.

La porte n'était pas loin, Sam et Teal'c allaient revenir dans quelques petites minutes pour dire ce qu'il en était, quand au camp devant eux, il s'agissait du village, à moitié rasé, la terre était noir, et quelques monstres y siégeaient , attendant il ne savait trop quoi. Des sortes de caisses avaient été posées, sûrement s'installaient-ils… Il y avait du mouvement, une plateforme sur laquelle un rayon de téléportations ramenait une nouvelle créature de temps en temps, dans une lumière bleue qui illuminait alors le paysage lugubre.

Il reconnut les pas de ses coéquipiers se rapprochant, et ne bougea pas.

« Alors ? La porte ? »

« Pleinement gardée O'neill. » La voie du jaffa sonnait rauque dans la nuit. Il se retourna vers lui pour voir une lueur de dépit dans ses yeux. S'ils ne pouvaient pas fuir, il fallait trouver un moyen de faire fuir l'ennemie ou bien de se battre…

« Carter pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous détecte pas ? »

« Peut être qu'il ne nous chercher pas ? »

« Vous pensez ?! » sa réponse était plus sarcastique qu'autre chose, évidement qu'ils les cherchaient…

Elle se tue et observa la scène devant eux, il savait qu'elle réfléchissait à ce moment la et perçu à cette étincelle dans ses yeux, soudaine, qu'elle avait peut-être compris.

« Peut être qu'ils ne nous cherchent pas ici, les iboutchan ne sont pas un peuple très téméraire, ils ont sûrement tous fuit. »

« Avec une technologie si avancé ils doivent bien avoir des détecteurs, chaleur ou autre majors Carter »

« Oui Teal'c, je le pense, on a tout de suite croisé ces bêtes, et la pierre a du nous protéger, celle de la grotte, de tout détecteur. »

« Et pourquoi ne nous téléportent-ils pas ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers O'neill, il posait les mots que tout le monde avait dans la tête.

« J'allais y venir mon colonel, regardé, ils apparaissent tout sur une plateforme, je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent l'utiliser n' importe où ? »

« Mais les appareils anciens que vous aviez étudié ? » Cette fois c'est Daniel qui ne comprenait pas.

« Et bien, il est beaucoup plus facile de recréer des objets comme ces engins qu'un corps humain, qu'un corps organique, peut être ne sont-ils pas si avancés que ca… Si on avait encore de quoi les appâter on pourrait leur tendre un piège mon colonel… »

Le silence tomba « en tout cas il ne faut pas rester sur place trop longtemps, retournons à la grotte… »

« Jack attendez ! »… Daniel se retourna vers Sam « Ce peut-il qu'ils n'aient pas téléporté tout les appareils? »

« Je ne sais pas Daniel, s'il ne montrait pas d'intérêt pourquoi pas. »

« S'il était en panne, inactif ? » tous se retournèrent vers Daniel, comprenant que celui-ci avait une idée. Il était rare que Daniel se retrouve si enthousiaste dans une situation telle que celle-ci sauf s'il avait une solution.

« De quoi parler vous Daniel ? »

« Un iboutchan m'a parlé d'une autre grotte, avec des appareils, complètement hors service, personne n'en a trop parlé par le manque d'intérêt, mais je sais ou elles se trouvent ! »

« Il faudrait de l'énergie pour la réactiver alors et au moins espérer attirer ces monstres et leur rayon de téléportations. Mais je n'ai rien pour cela… »

« Et si c'est nous qui les attirions ? S'ils pensaient que nous avions un intérêt pour cet appareil ? »

Et voila au tour de Teal'c d'avoir une illumination, cette équipe était incroyable, et c'est dans la pression qu'elle marchait le mieux.

« C'est risqué, s'ils décident de venir, au lieu de téléporter l'engin ? »

« Il faut agir, et on à pas d'autre plan de toute façon » Et lui prenait les décisions, il agissait, peu importe le regard inquiet de Daniel, et septique de Carter, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, attendre une solution était la pire chose à faire. « Il faut repartir maintenant, je n'ai pas confiance sur le fait qu'ils ne vont pas nous chercher ici. »

Et tous reprirent la route, sans un mot, prêt à faire feu. L'ambiance autour d'eux n'aidait pas à se calmer, le silence improbable qui régnait, entraîné par la mort et la dévastation, le manque d'air causé par les flammes et la fumée, et les fantômes, images de ces enfants, de ces familles… Le décor s'était transformé en un tournage de film d'horreur.

Malgré tout cela, malgré leur vigilance ils ne purent anticiper ce qui arriva, et lui ne compris vite plus grand-chose. Il avait vu l'espace d'une seconde une de ces bêtes passer devant lui et sa main se coller à son visage, et l'instant d'après il était plongé dans le noir, dans le froid.

La douleur le frappa, sa tête, son corps, il semblait se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il entendait la voix terrible de la bête lui parler, il ne comprenait rien, il était à l'intérieur de sa tête, il semblait le sonder. Mais très vite ce fut des cris, Sam, Daniel, non, et leurs noms s'effacèrent, les cris se firent plus stridents, les rires, son rire cristallin, une chanson, une berceuse, et les images d'avions, il n'était plus la, il ne comprit très vite plus rien, la douleur spasmodique le poussa à hurler, mais il ne s'entendit pas, et tout s'engourdit, les abysses, il souriait, béat, son visage, son rire, son petit corps contre le sien… Il le berçait, sentait son odeur sucrée, il le sentait bouger contre lui, tendre les bras, gazouiller, il le fit voler , en l'air, bien à l'abri dans ses mains, son rire... et soudain la douleur de le voir partir, tiré par des mains invisibles, le sang, le bruit sourd, non, non, tout s'effondrait, son rire… Le monde s'écroulait, la douleur fulgurante, non physique, mais au profond de lui, il ne put que hurler son nom, hurler, alors qu'il sentit aliène la main se détacher « Charlie ! », le laissant dans le froid, tremblant. Il était étendu a coté de la bête fumante, et vit Sam au dessus de lui, pleine de larmes, « Charlie… » Un murmure.

* * *

Elle avait sonné des heures à sa porte, sachant qu'il était la, mais lui ne pouvait pas ouvrir, dans son état, non, il ne voulait pas, et ne pouvait pas. Aujourd'hui il fêtait l'anniversaire de son petit garçon, seul avec lui ! Il avait commencé par se servir une Guinness, mais très vite, elle fuit suivit par plusieurs verres de Scotch, plus puissant, plus libérateur, et chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, il avait ressorti les photos qu'il avait gardées dans un classeur. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais fait, depuis sa disparition… Mais cet anniversaire était spécial, s'était la première année qu'il s'était permis d'être heureux, avec Sam, et se soir la culpabilité l'avait envahis, irrationnelle, ou moins présente en temps normal, elle l'avait rattrapé aujourd'hui.

Sam l'avait remarqué, il l'avait quitté ce matin sans un mot, après une longue réflexion à coté de son corps endormit, sans un mot et sans un bruit, il avait décroché son téléphone. Elle eu sûrement compris en parlant à Daniel, ce dernier était une fouine, et un génie pour retenir ce genre de date !

Et alors qu'elle toquait à la porte, il essayait de l'ignorer, se bouchant les oreilles par quelques gestes rapides, non, il était sur le point de craquer , et ne savait pas quoi faire, sous ses yeux les photos de son petit ange, ses premiers anniversaires, ses premiers exploits, ses sourires, au mon dieu….

IL ne comprit pas se qui ce passa, des bras se serrèrent autour de lui, et il craqua, les larmes coulèrent, les sanglots. Il s'accrocha à elle comme il put, et fit tout pour qu'elle soit le plus proche possible. Il ne comprit pas les mots doux de Sam a ses oreilles, mais ce simple son lui suffisait, l'apaisait. Quand il fut calmé, il resta encore quelques minutes avant d'oser se détacher et de croiser son regard. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient aussi rouges, et le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche à lui fut « désolé ». Elle sourit, gentiment et l'embrassa. « Tu n'a pas à t'excuser Jack, je suis la pour toi, comme tu le serais pour moi… »

Il lui sourit, malgré son visage ravagé, et elle passa sa main sur sa joue. « Je t'aime Sam… »

Elle sourit, un plus grand sourire, et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me le dis Jack. » « Vraiment ? Je ne suis qu'un idiot alors » Elle ne dit rien, l'alcool, l'émotion, peut importe, elle le savait sincère, elle se contenta de s'installer plus confortablement à coté de lui, sur le canapé, et s'intéressa à ce qui était posé sur la table. « Tu regardait quoi ? »

Ce soir la, il lui montra l'album, c'est comme ça qu'elle fit la connaissance de Charlie, calmement, avec des moments de pause et un ou deux café. Proche l'un de l'autre, apaisant, surtout pour Jack. Cette soirée lui avait fait énormément de bien, elle n'avait pas tout effacé, mais l'avait rapproché de Sam, et elle l'avait un peu aidé…

* * *

« Jack, s'il te plaît, Jack répond moi » Elle était la, inquiète, le secouant légèrement, en vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé. IL était en état de choc, tremblant, silencieux, elle étala une couverture sur lui. « Jack il faut te réveiller, tu ne comprend pas ! » Elle pleurait et semblait tétanisée, était-il en si mauvais état que ça. Il devait la rassurer, il allait bien !

Les images s'effacèrent doucement, et il reprit fonction de son corps, « Sam, je vais bien… Ne t'inqu… pas ». Il la vit se mordre la lèvre, se taire, mais elle ne se calma pas. Il ne comprit plus alors, elle semblait chercher les mots. « C'est Teal'c… »

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il se redressa brusquement, pour s'asseoir et aperçu Daniel, plus loin, les yeux rouges, les mains rouges et tremblantes, au dessus du corps inerte de son ami Jaffa. SG-1 avait échoué…


	6. chocolate

Tout c'était déroulé très vite, les images ce succédait dans un flou terrifiant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, se contentait de suivre, réagir, et essayer de refaire surface. Daniel avait les yeux rouges, les yeux… ceux de Teal'c étaient grand ouverts et si vides… l'image revenait entre les flashes du cauchemar qu'il avait perçu juste avant. Les bêtes avaient dû l'attaquer, pour le sonder ou quelque chose de la sorte, mais Teal'c… Le trou béant dans sa poitrine avait su détruire tout espoir, il alors qu'il voyait Daniel se battre contre l'envie de craquer, il se tourna vers Sam, elle ne bougeait pas, silencieuse, alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux écarquillés. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais rien ne répondait, la serrer contre lui, mais lui-même avait du mal à digérer, accepter ce qui était en train de se passer. Le danger était encore là, et luttait contre l'envie de s'asseoir là et se laisser aller, et ces images dans sa tête… il voulait son petit garçon !

Il prit son visage dans ses deux mains, étouffant un cri le plus possible en serrant plus fortement. Ils étaient dans le noir, Daniel commençait à suffoquer et tentait doucement de s'approcher de lui, il fallait que quelqu'un réagisse, ce devait être lui, en tant que chef ! Il fit ce qu'il put en posant une main sur le bras de l'archéologue et le tira plus loin du corps de leur ami.

Il sentit alors une masse foncer sur lui, Sam s'était blotti contre son torse, tremblante, à la recherche d'une étreinte.

Il réussit à serrer un bras autour d'elle, ne lâchant pas Daniel, qui commençait à revenir à la surface, tout comme Sam sortie de son état de choc.

« Il faut partir. » Les mots avaient sonné si fort dans le silence dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés. Sam sursauta dans ses bras et Daniel posa son regard sur lui, attendant la suite, incapable de contredire, de décider quoi que ce soit.

« Si on reste là, on aura le droit au même sort, il faut que l'on achève notre plan » Les mots était froids, robotique, trop rationnels pour être naturels.

Alors Daniel prit la tête du cortège, sûrement pour se mettre à l'abri de leurs regards, il savait que l'archéologue n'était pas du genre à contenir ses larmes. Il le suivit, en gardant toujours un bras autour de Sam. Ce n'était pas la position la plus sûre en cas d'attaque, mais pour les quelques prochains mètres, ils resteraient ainsi.

Ils avaient marché longtemps, se séparant au bout de quelques longues minutes, plus au aguets, mais silencieux, il n'était pas le lieu de parler, l'envie ni étaient pas, leurs esprits aussi sombre que l'air autour. Si les bêtes ne pouvaient pas se téléporter n' importe où, elles avaient certainement déjà dû les repérer, ils ne devaient pas traîner, être rapide, et arriver avant elles pour appâter leur rayon téléporteur avec le potentiel appareil.

« C'est par là. » Les mots de Daniel raisonnaient faiblement.

Ils le suivirent dans un grand trou dans la paroi. « Ce n'est pas la cachette idéale, alors espérons trouver ce que nous sommes venu chercher. ». C'est la première fois que Sam avait dit quelque chose depuis, … il ne savait pas comment appeler ce moment, n'osait pas l'appeler. Tout cela n'était pas encore très réaliste, très confus. Sam était quelqu'un de forte, il le savait et l'avait toujours admiré pour cela. Et il savait qu'aujourd'hui elle l'épaterait encore, bien qu'il préférerait en faire plus pour elle.

La grotte ne les changeait pas beaucoup, le froid, le noir, à part peut-être l'écho effrayant à chaque pas, chaque respiration. Il ne pourrait pas se cacher là-dedans, mais au moins ils entendraient si un quelconque intrus les rejoignait.

* * *

La brise rafraîchissait sa peau brûlante, la chaleur du soleil l'avait quelque peu rendu somnolant, étendu dans l'herbe fraîche. Il avait laissé Sam dans le chalet, elle se préparait, rangeait, cuisinait, il ne savait pas trop, il avait décidé de sortir pour penser un peu, à ce qui se passait. La vie était belle, éclairée par la présence de sa bien aimé, ils vivaient au jour le jour, et cela les comblaient, pour l'instant… Il savait que Sam avait toujours voulu des enfants, une maison, une vie normale, comme on l'image enfant, avec des gâteaux, des rires, un chien, beaucoup d'amour. Lui ne savait pas s'il était prêt à recommencer, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'avoir à nouveau cette chance, avait accepté, peut-être comme des excuses face à sa peur où sa solitude, qu'il était trop vieux, trop usé et qu'il avait sûrement déjà eu sa chance. Mais le fait que ces pensées revenaient de plus en plus pouvait peut être dire qu'il y songeait ? Cette pensée lui donna immédiatement un frisson, il avait peur, se bon vieux Général avait la frousse !

Il ne bougea pas quand il entendit les pas froisser l'herbe, il se contenta d'attendre qu'un visage se penche au-dessus de lui, cachant le soleil qui lui aurait brûlé les yeux. Il lui sourit, amusé par son visage plein de farine ou de chocolat, un gâteau… qu'est-ce qu'il disait ! Il tendit le doigt pour attraper un bout de ce qui recouvrait son visage pour le porter à sa bouche. « Ça à l'air divin ! »

Elle sourit et se coucha à côté de lui. « C'est peut-être la seule chose que j'ai appris à cuisiner ! »

« Le fameux soufflé au chocolat ? »

Elle sourit repensant à la mission ou ils avaient aidé Warrick.

« C'est ma mère qui m'a appris, ça et les cookies. »Il se pencha prêt d'elle, sachant qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa mère, et que cela était un moment spécial. « On adorait cuisiner ensemble, et j'étais encore plus fière de montrer le résultat à mon père quand il rentrait. »

Ils se turent quelques minutes, écoutant le bruit du vent sur les arbres, et les quelques oiseaux chantonner. « Elle te manque beaucoup ? »

Sam se retourna vers lui, une certaine douleur dans les yeux. « Tout les jours, du moins… j'ai fait la paix avec tout ça, mais je regrette qu'elle ne voit pas ce que je suis devenu, l'homme que j'ai rencontré, et qui me rend heureuse. » Il sourit doucement, se contentant de ces derniers mots pour se rassurer.

"Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne chose" Elle se retourna intrigué vers lui." Jacob a eu le bonheur de me rencontrer, et je n'ose pas imaginer s'il avait sut qu'un idiot pareil sortait avec sa fille."

Elle eu un petit rire en imaginant la scène. Puis redevint mélancolique. Jack la serra contre lui. " Je suis sure qu'il est très fière de toi, et que ta mère le serait aussi, l'est aussi, peut importe où ils sont."

"Mon père aimait la pêche. Il m'amenait souvent"

Jack haussa les sourcil étonné " vraiment! Alors tu sais pêcher?"

Elle sourit devant sont air enfantin. "tu verra ca après!" Il sourit et l'embrassa. se roulant un peu dans l'herbe pour se mettre au dessus d'elle. " Et vous avez d'autre talent cachés majors?"*

"tu verra ça après..." Il sourit ne sachant pas exactement de quoi elle parlait, mais ce doutant quelque peu de ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

« Le chemin est long dans ses couloirs, on m'a prévenu qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours faciles d'accès »

Les mots de Daniel le sortirent de sa rêverie. Il acquiesça simplement de la tête, et ils avancèrent de longues heures, ils étaient épuisés, les grands chemins s'étaient transformés en petits passages abrupts, en roches effondrées et trous de souris.

« On va faire une pause » Daniel et Sam se retournèrent vers lui, certains effrayés.

« On ne devais pas se dépêcher ? » Daniel n'était pas sure de lui.

« Vous avez dit que la roche nous protégeait de leurs détecteurs, avec tous les chemins dans lesquels nous avons crapahuté, il n'y a pas meilleure cachette, et nous avons besoin de repos ! Essayons de trouver un... trou, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Ils avaient monté leur campement de fortune dans une petite cavité, Daniel s'était mis en face de lui, une couverture sur ses genoux, le regard perdu au loin. Sam, elle, s'était permis de se rapprocher de lui à nouveau. Il devait se reprendre pour l'équipe, mais comment lui demander de lutter contre tellement de fantômes, de démons en même temps, bon sang Teal'c… il était un frère pour chacun d'entre eux, l'être qui veillait le plus sur eux…

« Comment cela est-il possible ? »

Jack et Sam relevèrent leur attention sur Daniel.

« Bon sang ! Hier soir encore nous faisions la fête avec eux, et maintenant ils sont tous morts, tués par on ne sait pas trop qui ou quoi, et Teal'c bon sang ! »

Daniel déraillait, la colère ressortait. Il fallait qu'il se taise, on pourrait les entendre.

« Daniel ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! » Dure, il était dure, mais très mauvais aussi pour gérer ce genre de situation avec tact. Daniel se tut, le regard noir.

« Pourquoi vous ne réagissez pas vous ? On n'a pas besoin de notre habituel chef d'équipe, plein de sang-froid, mais sans aucune compassion ! Mince ! On est plus que ça maintenant Jack ! »

« Daniel… » Sam. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire non plus.

« Oui bien sûr Sam, défendez votre petit général, mais il n'a rien fait pour sauver Teal'c ! »

« DANIEL ! » Il avait crié, saisissant l'archéologue qui commençait à raconter n'importe quoi, il ne lui en voulait pas, il savait qu'il était littéralement entrain de craquer.

Cela refroidit immédiatement Daniel, son regard s'effondra, passant de la colère a une peine terrible. « Je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas, je… jack, c'est… » Sam les regardait, abasourdie, et lui, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, sans pouvoir réagir il se retrouva avec Daniel dans les bras. « Je sais Daniel, ce n'est pas facile à gérer, mais nous devons trouver un moyen de quitter cette maudite planète!»

Fallait-il encore s'en sortir.


End file.
